


Glee x ff x Crack

by PorcelainKitty



Category: Glee
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fanfiction, Fluff, Multi, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainKitty/pseuds/PorcelainKitty
Summary: A crack fic inspired by another crack fic I read. Involves Truth or Dare. And fanfiction. And Glee being a TV show where the characters portray a slightly more exaggerated version of themselves.Originally posted on ff .net about 2 years ago under the username @ ravenclawrush.





	Glee x ff x Crack

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of fanfiction I ever wrote way back in 2015 when I hadn't found Ao3. I'm not going to be changing any of my mistakes in my re-posts so just go with my insanity and errors. Enjoy. 
> 
>    
> (Original A/n from 2015 : FIRST FIC xD I was really bored and I just really needed to say stuff and my internet's crap. Hope you like this and this wasn't even supposed to go like this. GO KLAINE...this isn't even Klaine :3 Enjoy and please excuse any mistakes :) )

Being a part of a famous TV show that resembled your life was fun; and may be Rachel wasn't as annoying or Finn wasn't exactly dumb but Kurt knew one thing for sure – TV Blaine was equal to real Blaine, so seeing him rolling around the bed laughing his head off in an un-dapper way was quite the sight for Kurt.

"Whatya reading" asked Kurt trying to peak over Blaine's shoulder at the computer screen "Don't tell me you're on tumblr again; your obsession is getting out of control."

"Nope, just this new site I found – it's called FanFiction …..a place where fans write fiction." The little giggle that left Blaine's mouth turned to full blown laughter. "Will you tell me what's so funny?"

Blaine felt Kurt nudge him with his elbow and started scrolling back. "Wait for a sec."

A page appeared with a list that looked like a bunch of summaries for a story. "What's that? Klaine and the glee kids play truth or dare, hilarity ensues- Blaine what is this and why are people writing about us?"

"Well that's the price we pay for being on TV and ouch why did you hit me?!" Blaine pulled a face rubbing his head.

"I felt like it. Now let's read, never mind why this exists."

Blaine and Kurt spend the next few minutes reading, a bunch of emotions flicking through their faces.

"Whaaaaaaaa? That just did not happen. OH MY GOD ! RACHEL IS GONNA FLIP!"

The laughter brought in Mercedes and the rest of the glee club into the group. Santana eyeing up the laughing duo with frustration.

"Will you two shut up. Your cackling is giving me a headache and I just got my nails done and I will cut a bitch if I have to go all Lima Heights on your asses right now."

Kurt and Blaine turned towards their friends ,looked at each other and went through another round of giggling .

"It's just- You have to read this- Actually I'll tell This- Iheheees so fhunny. Blaihahhahane I think you should-"

Blaine stared at his boyfriend and rolled his eyes fondly at the sound of uncontrollable laughter from Kurt.

"Well you see, there is this story in which we play truth or dare, and Puck chooses truth and-"

"FINN AND PUCK ARE GAY AND FABERRY HAPPENS AND I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT FINE AND ME AND BLAINE MAKE OUT AND SO DOES FINN AND PUCK AND WOW THEY MAKE FUCK, HAHAHAHHAHAH FUCK AND FABERRRY HAPPENS AND EVERYONE IS –"

A thud is heard and all laughing is stopped. Kurt looks over the bed, finally getting over his laughter to see Finn passed out on the floor, with Puck at his side and Rachel looking shyly towards Quinn.

"NO WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

~The End~

Yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave a review addressing this piece of art (I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this but I hope you cracked up while reading it).


End file.
